Roommates
by Laffy50
Summary: How in the world does a nineteen-year-old college student end up living with a twenty-two year old former-gang leader? Well for all those curious people out there, this is the story of LeeLee Simons, the nineteen-year-old college student, and Pein, the twenty-two year old former-gang leader, and how they cope with their abnormal situation.


Chapter One

How in the world does a nineteen-year-old college student end up living with a twenty-two year old former-gang leader? Especially when the college student is a girl and the former-gang leader is a guy? Well for all those curious people out there, this is the story of LeeLee Simons, the nineteen-year-old college student, and Pein, the twenty-two year old former-gang leader, and how they cope with their abnormal situation.

A little more than a year ago LeeLee had moved from Suna to attend Konoha University. And like any other big move, it was hard, because in all her nineteen years of living, LeeLee had resided in Suna. However, after her first year of university, LeeLee knew she had outgrown her time in there, and now it was time to begin anew someplace else. So naturally she gravitated towards Konoha, which in all honesty was the complete opposite of Suna in everything but size. Konoha was much more advanced, and LeeLee felt like she could build a life there in a couple of months. And she was right! Sort of…

On top of being much more advanced, Konoha was also _much_ more expensive.

At 10 p.m., the door opened, and LeeLee came trudging in, dropping to the couch, exhausted.. She was so exhausted and ready to sleep the night away, but she still had a ton of reading to do before class tomorrow. So with a groan, LeeLee opened her backpack and pulled out her textbook and she watched as a slip of paper fell to the carpeted floor. As someone who hated cleaning, LeeLee did not bother picking up the slip of paper and opted to glance at it from her position on her comfy couch. With a quick glance at it, she realized it was a reminder that her rent was due in two days.

Another, much louder groan slipped through her mouth after being reminded of what she hated the most—paying her rent. Luckily this month she could pay it off with no worries since she had worked overtime for the past two weeks. As much as she was grateful to be able to make it another month with a roof over her head, LeeLee knew once school started picking up, keeping up with her hectic schedule would become near impossible.

Just after she finished reading the first page of her textbook, LeeLee's eyelids drooped shut and she drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

"You missed class today." That was all it took for LeeLee to spring out of bed in a panicked frenzy to get ready. She happened to look at the clock just as she was about to leave, and then turned to glare at the intruder who was the cause of her mini heart attack.

"That wasn't funny, Sasuke!" LeeLee smacked his arm; "you know we have an exam today!"

"Which is exactly why I came to wake your lazy ass up. You should be thanking me." Sasuke said as he rubbed his arm.

Instead of responding LeeLee opted to roll her eyes and head towards the kitchen to satisfy the growling of her empty stomach. Because she was so tired last night, she had unintentionally skipped dinner. So she knew she wouldn't survive the day if she didn't have something for breakfast. LeeLee opened the fridge, not even surprised by the bare inside. She sighed and turned to Sasuke, sporting her best pitiful look.

"Buy me breakfast?" She asked.

"No." He replied without even looking up from his phone.

LeeLee huffed and placed her hands on her hips. "So you're just going to let me starve?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke, you're so mean! How can I take a test on an empty stomach?" As if to help argue her point, her stomach chose that exact moment to growl.

"…You're only allowed to order off of the dollar menu." Sasuke pulled out his keys and headed towards the door with a grinning LeeLee hot on his heels.

* * *

Without a doubt, LeeLee's day was off to a great start. After convincing Sasuke to buy her breakfast (which she ended up scarfing down in 2 minutes flat), she had took not one, but two exams and felt confident she had aced both of them. Her good mood continued all throughout the day, and she was further pleased when her usually hard ass of a boss let her go home a whole two hours early. LeeLee was able to study and even enjoy a relaxing bath, which she had been wishing to do for a while. Though she had no food in her refrigerator, she was surprised to see just enough in her bank account to treat herself to some pizza.

It was days like these that kept LeeLee going. Had she not encountered these once in a while relaxing days, she was sure she would have burned out by now. Yet whenever she thought about how tomorrow would be back to her same old hectic schedule, her mood was somewhat ruined, because this truly wasn't the life she had envisioned for herself.

LeeLee stretched out on her bed and stared into the darkness of her room. When she had first moved to Konoha, LeeLee had imagined she would be in a far different place than now. She thought she would be able to focus on school without any distractions, make tons of friends, and lead the average life of a college student. However, reality set in and one day LeeLee found herself with eight hundred dollars of rent due and no way to pay it. Luckily she was blessed with finding two jobs, and every month she was able to scrape just enough money together to keep a roof over her head. When the rent was paid, she just had enough money to buy a few essentials and groceries until she was right back to being broke.

Knowing that she could only keep this tiring cycle up for so long, two months ago, LeeLee had begun searching for a roommate. Many people had told her that having a roommate was not a good idea, but LeeLee had always been fond of the idea. She hoped she would be able to find a nice girl, and they would get along fine. Having a roommate would also take some of the financial burden off of LeeLee, which was her main purpose for searching for one in the first place.

As LeeLee drifted off into dreamland, her final thought was that she hoped she would find a roommate soon.

* * *

LeeLee stood in class struggling to not bang her head against the wall. She was standing in the front of the classroom watching her students continue to struggle to answer the most basic equations even though she had spent the whole class going over it. LeeLee let out a sigh of relief when the clock blinked 11:50 and the students started rushing out of the classroom. She started to gather her belongings, but was interrupted by one of her students.

"Hey LeeLee could we talk for a second?"

LeeLee couldn't help the next sigh she let out. She recognized that voice. "I'm not changing your grade Deidara until you actually start showing up to class everyday." LeeLee responded without looking up.

Deidara pouted and placed his face right in front of hers. "You didn't even let me say anything."

Annoyed, but trying not to let it show, LeeLee stepped back and glanced at Deidara-halting her movements. "Fine. What do you want?"

There was a pause and then "…change my grade please?"

Not even bothering to respond, LeeLee grabbed her backpack and headed out of the classroom. Luckily today she only had to teach one class before she could head home for the day and catch up with her own school work. Realizing that lessened her bad mood considerably and LeeLee pulled out her cell phone to text Sasuke to see if he wanted to come over, but stopped when she noticed she had a message from an unknown number.

 _I saw your ad about looking for a roommate and would like to check out the place sometime today._

Excited at the prospect that someone was interested in the ad she put in the newspaper, LeeLee failed to notice the lack of details about the inquirer.

 _Yes! I will be available from 1 till 3 if you could stop by then. The address is 555 Way Blvd. Apt. 2014._

Now to get her apartment and clean up, LeeLee thought as she placed her phone in her backpack. Though she hid it very well by being organized at school and work, if you walked into LeeLee's apartment you would do a double take and make sure you had the right apartment number. Her apartment was a pigsty. Luckily the walk from the campus to her school wasn't too far. She had plenty of time when she arrived home five minutes later. She shoved the assortment of clothes in her closet and threw out the empty food containers. A quick wipe down and vacuum later, LeeLee took an appreciative glance around her apartment admiring her handy work.

The person never responded what time they would show up so LeeLee thought it would be best to be ready at one (just in case!). At one on the dot there was a hard knock on the door, and LeeLee walked to the front door and opened it. To say she was surprised would be a bit of an understatement. Standing in front of her was a man who appeared to be in his early twenties with notably orange hair. His striking gray eyes seemed to stare a hole right through her when he looked up at her after she opened the door.

"Nagato." Was all he said.

"Nice to meet you Nagato, I'm LeeLee." LeeLee stuck out her hand for a handshake, which Nagato returned

LeeLee moved to the side and ushered Nagato in. "Please, come in. I'll show you around."

Nagato stepped inside and took a long hard glance at the apartment around him. His stare landed on LeeLee, which made her feel very self-conscious.

"The apartment is about 1000 square feet and you'll have your own bedroom and bathroom. There is also a washer and dryer in the unit so you don't have to go anywhere else…"

"Are you opposed to having a male roommate?"

"No, whatever gender is fine with me."

"Very well then," Nagato walked into the kitchen, "I'm interested in moving in with you. When would be the earliest I could do so?"

"It's up to you. I can arrange my schedule to be here when you need. There's also paperwork you'll need to fill out as well," LeeLee responded, unsure of what to think by how fast this was all moving.

Nagato left the kitchen and heading towards the front door, "I will return tomorrow at this same time to fill out the paperwork and move in. I will contact you if anything changes." He opened the door and left without another word.

LeeLee continued to stand near the doorway processing what just happened. Was it really that simple to find a roommate? While Nagato's appearance was a bit unsettling, he didn't seem like a terrible guy. LeeLee was a bit confused about the man and didn't know what to make of him yet. But thanks to him she would be able to make this month's rent comfortably and maybe quit her second job.

Speaking of her job-LeeLee looked at her phone as realized she only had thirty minutes left until her shift at Starbucks started and she had yet to hear from her ride, her co-worker Sasuke. LeeLee pulled out her phone and sent him a quick message. Her phone vibrated, signaling a response, _I'm pulling up_. It read.

 **AN: Well that's chapter one for you. So I know I introduced him as Pein first, but then called him Nagato, but that is for a reason! Keep checking the story out to find out why :) Review!**


End file.
